Touches Provoke Reactions: Take Two
by A. K. Chiswell
Summary: 2 of 3. Your name is Ecay, that rhyhmes with Decay. Doesn't that tell you how your life will end? Rated M for cross-species HunterxHuman OC, violence and language.
1. I Hate Dominant Women

**Touches Provoke Reactions: Take Two**

_Ecay? That rhymes with Decay. Doesn't that tell you how your life is going to end? _

_News_: All new characters, mentions of previous ones in Touches Provoke Reactions. All new characters, all new personalities, all new monsters and all new locations. I can pretty much claim this all to myself but of course it's based off of L4D2 so I can't. As I said to Sanctus, I am a woman, so I can multi task so along with this I will also be randomly updating:

~ _Blue Collar Series: Story One: Story Of My Life_ featuring **Leo Valentine*fictionpress***

~ _Touches Provoke Reactions: Take Two_ featuring **Ecay McKintosh**

~ _Touches Provoke Reactions: Juliet Charlie Hotel_ featuring **Joshua C. Harding**

When I get the time too. Ill give you an Easter egg just to start you off: Juliet Charlie Hotel is actually the NATO phonetic alphabet for Josh's initials. J. C. H. if I were to write, say, Embry's initials it would be: Echo Hotel. See I bet'cha didn't know that.

I start college next week, studying Photography so I will be extremely busy, it's a high coursework course because there's no exam on the end and ill have to get off stupidly early so I won't be able to sit here typing like I am now at 4AM. But without further due, let me begin...

I want no comments on how Ecay is one of those mary sue's or whatever you call them, she isn't, she just got bored of hanging around for so long and when the chance arises she just wants to leave. So no flames, flame and ill make you cry.

I don't need to do the dumb disclaimer do I guys?

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"What is it? It's bloody obvious what it is... It's the Russians."

Even in dark hours, his comments managed to make her giggle when no one else's could but right now as they both stared at the mangled corpses walking down the street his humour couldn't help make things any better because there was simply no way of being able to calm down.

"It might not be... The Chinese perhaps? They have this kind of technology too." Everyone probably had this technology but the difference was that they wouldn't use it. Someone had, and now it was loose. No way was this some sort of naturally made infection, no sodding way. It couldn't be... Could it?

The Infection had struck only two days ago, at first it had been just isolated incidents, pockets at least but now... Now it was everywhere. Now it was running down your streets and punching holes in your windows with an aggression never before seen. Was it a virus? A parasite? No one knew. No one alive knew anyway.

First it had hit the smaller villages, the market towns but once that had happened, once the body count had been enough they'd tore through the cities like it was nothing and not even the army had been able to stop it. CEDA had tried, and they had failed, bombing runs, containment plans were useless against the Infection. It just burst through the fencing like a river bursting its banks. Those who remained after the original outbreak and weren't evacuated were forced to take shelter in any buildings that they possibly could that had locked doors and thicker walls than the average house.

Second night, and already she grew tired of their constant crying wails, their whines. It wasn't something that a person could get used to, it wasn't even a week through and one of the merry band downstairs had turned into something slightly less than psychotic but she knew if she let them fester and the psychosis to keep growing they would be looking at major problems before the week was out. If they survived that long.

"It could be anyone, but sitting here and contemplating it over a whiskey is not what I'd rather be doing." but that was what they were doing.

Ecay McKintosh was an exotic dancer, well, she _had_ been an exotic dancer when people had still been office drones and cars had been sources of transportation and not just hulking husks of metal on the side of the road burnt out or blaring out their alarms into the night. And fitting that description she had thick hair and a rather voluptuous body that the outfits only pronounced more. Right now though she sat there with a whiskey in one hand and the other resting patiently on the arm of the chair. Thick dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and the lack of cosmetics didn't affect her look at all.

Sitting beside her was the slender built, lean and muscled owner of the club Samuel. Samuel was the owner of club Zenith and its founder, at thirty two he was one of the youngest on the block to have owned a club like he did. Sam wasn't evil and he didn't claim to be but Ecay knew he wasn't above doing a dirty job for a dollar if he had to. Sighing quietly he leaned back in his chair and stared out of the window at the darkness and the bodies that lined the street. Ecay was wearing some of his uniform, the jacket, the shirt and a tailored in pair of trousers. It wasn't a perfect fit but you couldn't be picky with what was going on. Sam had just thrown himself into a pair of baggy jeans that he always kept in the club and that was overall it.

"What would you rather do?" He asked as he leaned in and looked at Ecay rather than the window with – she noted – probably more lust than was normal or was probably right in this sort of situation, not that the words weren't innuendos either.

"I'd rather by picking my way to the coast by now trying to find myself a ship to get on and run away from here with." Ecay replied smoothly as she pushed herself to stand and pulled the blinds down slowly on the windows before locking them and turned towards the phone. It hadn't been working for about eighteen hours now, she didn't hold out hope of it suddenly working again. Silently lifting to receiver just to carry on hearing the "out of service" tone. Slamming it back down in its cradle Ecay turned and walked out of the room, closed it behind herself while Samuel called out something behind her. She ignored him.

There was nothing worse than a supposed apocalypse, well, there was nothing worse than being trapped in a strip club in an apocalypse. Taking a left once she got down the stairs Ecay stepped out behind the bar and watched the three other people still alive sitting at the bar in nothing but the clothes they slept in and staring at the candles that lit the bars surface since the power kept fluctuating and it seemed to attract the living dead to them. They'd already lost two through that method. While she walked down the side out of the bar Ecay silently ran their names through her hair.

Michael, the rock hard chav who thought he was something special and probably had a police record to boot with short back and sides and one of those typical chav-like-hats. Kicked out of boot camp apparently.

Jethro, he looked about her age with shaggy brown hair and about a weeks worth of growth of hair on his face with brown eyes and a businessman's suit. Whether he'd been in the club or had just taken shelter there when the first wave hit, Ecay didn't know. He was oddly attractive.

Stephany, one of the waitresses in the bar. Ecay had worked with her for just over a year now. She was a kind girl if not slightly vacant that usually just did as she was told. Still in the uniform, a sequinned silver shirt and black short shorts.

Ecay bypassed them patiently before she moved into the back room of the club and wandered into her dressing room, shut the door behind her. When she crossed to her mirror and sat down she yanked on the cord and the bulbs blew up into bright light which reflected the face of a dead woman. Yes... A dead woman. She ignored the make up, took the time to simply look into her reflection before picking herself up and walking back out again.

"Okay, um, guys, I'm sorry but we can't stay here. It's not safe here, we have to move." She said after a second or two.

"'Old on a sec 'ere lady why the heck should we move jus' because you say it's not safe" Michael said as he looked towards her, turning around and leaned back "cooly" against the bar and glared at her.

"I personally agree with the lady, listen to them" Jethro said as he watched the window where claws were scratching at the frosted glass.

"They know we're in here and they'll get in eventually." Ecay stated as she watched the businessman before she turned on the youngest and most... annoying of the group.

"You, got behind the bar and get any food we need, any drink including water because we will need it." She stated, he glared and shoved back his chair before he turned and stomped out of the room behind the bar with a growl and shook his head fiercely. Taking orders from a woman, what next?

"Jethro, can you go into the back where the girls got dressed and get anything that you think we may need? Blankets, jackets, things like that." She nodded. The businessman didn't look all that bothered, he raised his head and then nodded in a gentlemanly fashion and stood, walking past her down back where she had come from a few minutes prior. Now Ecay turned on Stephany with a warm smile,

"Steph, sweetie can you go into the back and see if the van is operational? We'll need to get moving somehow"

"What is going on?"

Ecay winced when she heard Samuel step out of the stairwell behind the bar and look hard at her,

"Ecay, what are you doing!" He demanded as he watched her and Ecay quietly set her hands on her hips in a superwoman stance before she shifted and inhaled.

"We're leaving, we can't stay at the club. Sooner or later they will get in and we'll be left floundering in the dust while they eat us alive." She said as she observed him quietly and Jethro came out with a sack full of clothing that they could use and Samuel's slammed his hand on the bar,

"We are going no where!" He barked. Ecay watched him, then looked at Jethro. The businessman shrugged his shoulders.

"You are going no where, Samuel. But I am. And anyone else who wants to go with me can do" Ecay muttered. She'd never really stood up to him before, the only thing worse than a woman was an unemployed one.

"I'm going, so is Stephany. If you want to stay alive I suggest you come with us." Jethro commented and Ecay walked towards Stephany when she came out, walking down the stairs towards the garage and grinned when she caught sight of the shiny black paint and the frost coloured "Z" which stood for the clubs name.

"How much gas' she got Steph?" Asked Ecay and Stephany pulled the door open and turned the engine back on again.

"Not much, but I think we might be able to make it to the docks." It was no more than a half hour drive away but how simple was a half hour drive now? Ecay had the sinking feeling that it wouldn't be that easy now.

"That's good, that's good... We get out, we get to the docks and get a boat. Yeah. We'll get a boat and we'll sail out there, we'll sail out and we'll go to Mexico or something... Maybe Iceland too" She said softly before turning and bounding back up the stairs.

Tomorrow they would move.


	2. Into Dust

**Touches Provoke Reactions: Take Two**

_Ecay? That rhymes with Decay. Doesn't that tell you how your life is going to end? _

_News_: I'm getting this chapter up before I start college, because I'm going to college and looking for a job because I am BROKE you see, and that isn't a good thing. I've come to the conclusion about how this fic will end. It will be nine chapters like its mother story, Touches Provoke Reactions but this time there will be a human in the relationship. Don't go thinking its identical to TPR, because it isn't. Give it a chance and you may come to like it too.

If you want to listen what I was listening to whilst I wrote I was listening to: Sun Kil Moon – Heron Blue & To Dust – Mazzy Star. I had to force this one out, I can't go back to starting a fic and never finishing it...

NOTE: InkiVeins, again, a wonderful reviewer and really following the trilogy **derp** Loving it, it's always good to hear from people and what they think. :D && Yes, there will be... Hunters, in this fic darling, it just depends, you can guess on who turns into them.

I don't need to do the dumb disclaimer do I guys?

* * *

><p>The last news report she had seen, was a woman in her mid thirties stumbling towards the news desk, entirely on her own and blooded. She had looked straight at the camera, and stated very calmly.<p>

"We're all going to die."

With that, she had blown out her brains with a Heckler & Koch 40. cal. Ecay wasn't one for weapons because she chose to run rather than fright but at the same time she still knew certain makes and models of different handguns. Her ex husband had been a bit of a gun nut much to her dislike. Her marriage hadn't lasted long, well, it hadn't lasted longer than six months and after that her mother had always said she should have been sure before saying yes. Well... Ecay would have agreed had the old bag not died a few days later.

* * *

><p>That was three years ago...<p>

To. The. Day.

"Mama! Mama!" Came the coo and along the beach came a sickly grey skinned boy, jumping up and latching into her arm with his hands and crawled almost cat like up to sit on her shoulders and Ecay looked up at him with a brow raised as she patted his knees.

"Where is your father?" She asked after a second or two.

The boy wasn't sick, the grey colour – almost deathly colour – was what he'd been born with. For good reason too. His father _was_ dead, well, dead enough. The young boy merely set his cold hands on her cheeks and wiggled until he was comfortably latched onto the woman as she wandered down the beach towards the docks where that one and only boat was moored. His father had been... absent, from the birth and quite rightly too. She'd locked him out at the time to stop him from trying to eat her. Yes... Eat her. Said father, was a Hunter.

It wasn't love, oh god no but he hunted for them and he kept them safe from any other Infected that stalked around the island and although he was never there Ecay and her son were never attacked.

"I don't know." The boy replied as he wiggled and then climbed down so that he could take her hand and wandered through to the docks and stepped onto the wood before he turned and shot off the opposite way despite his mother calling him, giggling wildly and up into the house before shutting the door but he dared not lock it.

A yowl beside her, forced Ecay to glance down and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your son, does not get his hyperactivity from me." She stated and the Hunter made a throaty noise almost like he were laughing at her, crawling alongside with the elongated and curved nails clicking against the floor with each strong stride. He was a strong man and he had been even when he was human and now he was pretty much dead there was nothing but strong muscle. Don't get her wrong, the way Jasper had been conceived hadn't been by choice but it had not been rape either. Necrophilia? She didn't think so, he was still living, he still thought and he still reacted to situations with an almost thoughtful behaviour.

"Don't make that noise at me, go and speak to him this instant, he's been running around the island again."

The Hunter watched her, then he crawled over towards the house and pushed the door open and scampered inside. The scream that greeted her was one of laughter as the two masculine figures crawled around and wrestled around in the living room. Ecay stepped in behind them and merely watched them before she turned and walked towards the kitchen, lighting candles as she went considering the electric had a habit of fluctuating frequently and then going off completely for up to half a day at a time. Now, it was on, and Ecay was thankful because when she turned on the cooker and put the gutted fish into old flimsy tinfoil before she put it in and let it slowly cook through as she settled down and gazed out of the window at the chain link fence and the Infected that were gnawing at the meat she'd stuck through earlier. Keep them happy and they left you alone... Sometimes. The fence kept them out and the hunting pack that her lover ruled over normally slept on the roof watching out over them. If they got through the fence then they would get shredded.

"Jasper, dinner". Called about 45 minutes later after successfully being cooked through and put it on an old plate with clean cutlery and some lettuce that she'd picked earlier that day and put it down on the table with a warm smile and then put her own down and slid into her chair and patiently cut into it before she went to chewing. When she felt the Hunter push his face into her outer thigh Ecay softly put her hand down and patted his hood before she stated,

"It's on the unit." and the insistent nudging stopped as he loped across the kitchen and jumped up onto the unit before he shoved his face into the plate and chewed away while simultaneously shoving the plate up and down along the counter. He ate like an animal.

Ecay cast a sharp look at her son when he abruptly began to giggle as the Hunter toppled off the counter and chased around the plate under the table and bumping into the table legs.

"Jasper" She stated as he watched the Hunter go trotting out of the kitchen with a happy yowl and licked his lips to go and lounge about beside the window in the splash of dying sunlight.

"Lazy." Ecay muttered quietly before she looked at her son, Jasper was grinning widely before he turned back to his food and chewed away and shoving the urge away to do exactly as his father had done. Just because he was human, did not mean all of the Hunters instincts were pushed back and sooner or later – his mother feared – that Jasper may regress back into his fathers form. Ecay wanted her son, not a hunter who came to her for food and the occasional petting.

"He hunted for that, so he can be." Jasper stated more than commented and Ecay watched him quietly.

"Eat your dinner, you." She said simply as she finished off her fish and chewed on the lettuce before standing and putting the now empty plate in the sink and walked into the living room, rotating around the house in a clock ward direction to check each fence out of each window. Jasper carried on eating before he simply pushed his plate aside and ran up to his bedroom to go and sit there and read. If there was nothing to do, then the best thing to do was read.

The Hunter didn't move to several hours until the sun was down and darkness ensued, lit up with only candles and the sun left the carpet he sat up with a huff before treading up the stairs and up the second set of stairs out onto the hallway which led to what could only be known as the Hunter Flap. Bigger than a dog flap but smaller than a Human flap. When he scrambled out of that the six other Hunters in his clan were still lounging on the red tile soaking up the warmth of the ceramics and a rumble of snarls went around them when he went and lay down amongst them with a soft sigh. This was how they lived, it was routine led and it was somewhat boring at time with no internet, no tv or no radio but they made do with what they had and they made do well.

Ecay heard him go out of the flap and quietly stripped down into a battered old night dress and climbed into bed just as the tiniest sliver of sunlight vanished on the horizon and closed her eyes quietly. Dreams plagued her always but when she fell asleep, there was not much that could wake her up. Stretching out, sleep drew her deeper into its slumbers with tentacles strong as steel that she could never escape from. If only life was as strong with its grip as sleep was then perhaps people would have survived. Perhaps the group would have survived.

The Hunter came and joined her, Ecay felt the bed bow down under his weight she wasn't able to tell the time but merely frowned and raised her head as she stretched out and hugged the pillow. The Hunter whined quietly, nudging her cheek with his cold nose and licked just under her ear.

"Let me sleep"

He just wanted the blanket. Another nudge.

"Go _away_. I'm not feeding you."

He wanted that _god damn blanket_! Another, harder nudge and then the Hunter grabbed the blanket in his teeth and pulled it away.

Outside, the shriek form the bedroom was audible and the almost laugh like cackle from the Hunter to which the Hunters from the roof looked down at the tiles.

"Samuel! Put that blanket **_back_**!"


	3. Jethro

**Touches Provoke Reactions: Take Two**

_News:_ Wow, seriously just wow, I'm getting over 1000+ hits a month, I'm on 1.13k, it's only 12:45pm and already I've had 22 views today!

_For the month of 2011-09, there have been a total of __**1,485 Hits**__ and __**578 Visitors**__ to all of your stories. _:o

At the moment. I think TPR is my ticket to fame. ;3 I joke. But I've never had so many people to come online to read my stories. Ever. Four day weekend, starting today and I have some time before I have to start cleaning and cooking so I'm going to update. Tomorrow you should get one of Josh' and on Saturday you will definitely be seeing an update to Leo's fiction. For all those that cannot find it, I will be moving from Fictionpress and onto Fanfiction... But I don't know what to put it under, most likely FF7 because the roleplay the fiction is based off is set in that kinda world.

No stupid disclaimer, you guys know these works aren't mine when it comes to the L4D parts.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Previously<strong>

The van pitched dangerously when taking a corner, Jethro at the wheel trying frantically to keep control but the amount of bodies in the road wasn't helping the van to keep it's grip on the ground at all. That wasn't the only bad thing.

Getting the van out of the club garage had not really gone as they expected, or planned. Someone needed to open the doors, no one really wanted to and eventually Samuel had gone to do it considering he no longer had a choice, everyone had chosen their seats. He'd jogged up and jabbed the button before sprinting back to the van and Ecay had seriously thought he was going to make it. But he didn't. Everyone had thought the club had been cleaned out of Infected on the first night, the survivors had been sleeping, eating, hell, even bathing in that place and so far they had not heard a moan or groan out of anyone. So that was why everyone was surprised when a figure lurched out of the shadows and had grabbed Samuel by the arm and bitten into his shoulder. It wasn't so much of a bite as it was a tear, either way it took the club's owner down the ground and into the shadows when he was dragged. Due to the doors being open, they had no way of going back for him.

Now everyone sat in complete silence while the van hit another corner, with Michael up the far corner and Stephany sat next to him while Ecay sat closest to the door clutching a metal baseball bat that had been retrieved out of one of the girls' dressing room. There were no guns in Zenith, so no one had been able to grab hold of one and if Samuel had been carrying one he'd had no time to throw it to them, even if he had no one knew how to use one. Even Michael, who was kicked out of the army, had not gotten close enough to actually learning about how to fire and reload a weapon.

"What do you supposed started this?" Michael asked, breaking the dancer out of her thoughts. Ecay twisted the bat idly, flexed her wrists and fingers and said,

"Your guess is as good as ours."

"I blame the Russian's."

"Everyone blames the Russian's but I don't think it's them. Or the Chinese. In fact I don't think it was man made at all, and if it was... Well... We were just led to the slaughter."

Ecay gazed at him levelly as if daring him to contradict her, and, thankfully, Michael had a head and didn't. He did nothing but twist his cap around until the front but was resting to the back and the back of the cap cradled his forehead.

"Maybe the Infection isn't as bad as that" Stephany said hopefully, "Maybe it's just a case of this part of the county, maybe it's not all that bad."

Jethro looked at her in the rear view mirror,

"I'm sorry kid, it is as bad as that. If it hasn't reached the White House and the Pentagon don't you think they would have sent the army in?"

Stephany began to sniff, and Ecay silently patted her on the hand.

"It'll be okay, we'll get to the docks and we'll get a boat."

Jethro didn't comment now, he simply kept driving. This street didn't seem to have as many bodies and he hoped it somewhat cleared up the further out of the city towards the coastal regions they got, of course he was wrong. There was a reason there was no bodies here, that would be because they weren't _dead _dead yet. They stood in the shadows of buildings, lumbering around as they did annoying one another and picking fights with those they saw as physically equal or weaker than themselves.

A rumbling broke the businessman out of his thoughts and Jethro glanced in the wing mirrors and paled visibly. The Special Infected had taken extra care around the club, they'd tried to smash their way in and climb through vents and all sorts but the outer area's had been sealed off, the doors barricaded which had left the survivors with the upstairs rooms and the main club area. Back area's and the VIP lounge had been off limits. But this was something Jethro hadn't seen before, it was big and bulky, and muscled, and it looked like in a past life it may have been a body builder. It's massive shoulders were too big for its neck, so it didn't look to have one and it ran somewhat like an ape with large roaring noises. Any lesser Infected caught in its path were knocked aside and trampled. Jethro would have pressed the accelerator. He should he pressed the accelerator but he was too much in shock to be able to do anything of the sort.

The beast grabbed the back of the truck, its hands denting in the metal and pulled it back even though the van was still in forward motion, leaving thick black marks on the blood stained tarmac. Those in the back screamed when the roof seemed to cave in on its own and they were suddenly on the left side of the van as the Tank tipped the black vehicle over. From there it looked to take great pleasure in slamming it's hands repeatedly on the expanse of black presented to it and the more it did, the more the metal caved and the closer it got to crushing those inside.

Jethro reached in and grabbed Stephany's wrist,

"This way." He urged. The waitress crawled through the gap in the front into the cab, her breath held to hold in her sobs and crawled through the place where the wind shield should have been. It just lay splintered into thousands of pieces. Next Michael crawled free and after him came Ecay, dragging the metal bat with her but dropped it when the tiny pieces of glass shredded into her palms.

"Leave it, ill take that." Jethro encouraged softly, and pointed to where the others had gone. She nodded, crawled out, got up and half-ran half-hobbled across the side street towards where the other two had taken refuge, but the Tank was not as stupid as its heavily muscled appearance suggested and left the crippled van along, charging across towards the three with a very hungry roar, the ground shaking the closer and closer it got too them. Snagging Ecay by the leg, dragging her upright until her head cracked the ground and the world began to go blurry. She felt the hot, rancid breath on her face and knew if she'd ever been conscious enough she most likely would have hurled. Oh great, it was going to eat her._ It was your idea to leave the club and you're actually going to be eaten._ Of course she wasn't going to be, someone had something special in mind for her and in doing so it made the dancer a very, very lucky girl.

The Tank had forgotten about the van, and in consequence forgotten about Jethro and the fact there was only three survivors there instead of four. When Ecay was grabbed the driver got up and limped across the road as silent as he could, brandishing the bat and with every ounce of strength left in him he swung the bat hard down against the heels of the Tank. Everyone's great weakness were their heels, and he suspected the Tank was no difference. It worked because the Tank let out an angered roar and dropped the dancer onto the floor, whirling around to face him and reached out his strong hands to grasp hold of the suit and squeezed.

Ecay saw nothing of what happened, she only heard, the crack of the bat, the roar of the Tank and the sound of crushing bone. It wasn't until Michael had forced her to her feet and made her start to move again did the feeling of a spinning world stop and she realized what had just happened. Within the space of a day two people had died, and there was only three survivors left. Did that mean that before night fall two more would die? Ecay sincerely hoped not.

Michael half-dragged half-pushed her until the Tank stopped chasing them and could no longer be bothered to chase them through the maze of buildings and went in search of easier prey, Ecay lost count of how the time went but when she looked outside she was surprised to see darkness creeping over the horizon. They were in doors, no where near the docks, and had wasted a day with two deaths. This wasn't a good thing.

Hauling open a large door, Michael kicked both women inside and pulled it closed. Inside it was pitch black, but there were no Infected in here, only the stinking corpse of another dead survivor and upon feeling around the gangster found himself a bolt to slide through the parts of the door and lock it, falling backwards to sit. A hand touched down over the joining between his legs, forced him to jump.

"Sorry" Stephany said quietly, feeling up until she found his shoulder and then down to his hand and pushed something into it. "I found water, it isn't much but we all need it, right?"

Michael silently nodded, cursed when she didn't see him do it and simply answered,

"Yea', we need water an' food, go ge' some sleep." Her hand withdrew and Michael heard her scuffling cautiously around the room and settle herself down somewhere, pulling her jacket over her as a blanket.

"What was that thing." Ecay's voice assaulted him like she'd screamed, but she hadn't, she was just lying rather close to him.

"I' only seen one before, y'know. 'Fore I left the house, an' me Ma. Came chargin' down my street tearin' into everyone and everythin'. Scared the livin' shit out of me, bur I didn't go back for me Ma" Michael took a deep draft of the water, fully tilting his head back and let out a happy sigh when the dust in his mouth seemed to vanish. Like a desert in a storm, that's how he felt. Then he continued, "Called it'a Tank. Big brutish bastard. Killer too"

"It killed Jethro."

Michael said nothing for the longest time, lying down and used his jacket as a pillow before he said.

"A'know, a'know."

* * *

><p><em>NOTE<em>: Who's ever seen two Infected fighting each other? I just think it's so friggin' funny. But seriously, I hate Tanks, I've never ever got through The Sacrifice without dying on the bridge. T.T


End file.
